


Fight to break a family

by Skywa_lker1366



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366
Summary: There is swearing! You have been warned lol 😊
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fight to break a family

**Author's Note:**

> There is swearing! You have been warned lol 😊

If you read my first story, you would know that Frodo got married to the beautiful wife named Angelica, but this Story is about what happens when Angelica does not tell the truth about her boyfriend back home. It was a calm day in the shire, well almost. "Frodo, you packed yet?" Yelled Angelica through the halls of Bag-end. "Almost, I need to say goodbye to Bilbo." Says Frodo running through the house with his shirt unbuttoned. He runs to Bilbo's room and gives him a hug. "Goodbye Bilbo till I get home." Frodo says crying. "Goodbye my lad." Bilbo says with a sob, "till our next meeting." As Frodo and Angelica finally get out the door with all their junk for the trip, the finally take off on stardust and head towards Berk. Meanwhile on the island of Berk the perperations for Angelica's homecoming was under way. Angelica's boyfriend Hiccup was walking through the market to get some treats to welcome her home. It was evening when Angelica and Frodo decided to make camp on a little island not too far from Berk. They have gotten a fire going when Frodo started to sing his favorite song that he grew up.

There's an inn of old renoun,

Where they brew a beer so brown,

Moon came rolling down the hill one heavens day night to drink his fill,

"What are you singing?" Angelica asked with a smile. "Just a old song I know from my childhood." He replys, "oh, OK go to bed you need energy for the trip there." And with that they laid by the fire and fell asleep hand in hand. The next morning the cleaned up and set out once more to the island of Berk. That afternoon they finally arrived and the got a welcome of silver trumpets.(Angelica is of royal blood) Her father ran up like a beast was after him and gave her a big hug. "Citizens of Berk, my daughter has returned!" An uproar of cheering and clapping flooded the market. "Angelica?" A male voice asks. "Hiccup she exclaims its been so long!" "Who's this?" Hiccup asks pointing at Frodo, "This Hiccup is Frodo Baggins of the shire, he is my husband. Hiccup?" She asks while Hiccup is glaring at Frodo. He doesn't seem to notice. "That's nice, I'll see you later." Hiccup storms away in a huff. Frodo and Angelica headed toward their new house. The next morning the two get up early to start Frodo's fencing lessons. These lessons continue until fight day and Frodo has his first fight with Hiccup. Just before the fight, Angelica is trying top convince Frodo to wear his mithrill coat. It doesn't work. Meanwhile while this dabocale is going on, hiccup dips the sword in the vorpent poison and puts his protective armor on. The fight begins and the two fight for their lives until the most unexpected thing happens. Hiccup vigorously pushes Frodo to be ground and says, "This is for taking my wife you bitch!!" Frodo screams and he brings down the sword down and stabs Frodo in the spot where the ringraith stabbed him once before. Frodo gave out a scream followed by a strangled cry, at that point Angelica ran up to his side. She looks at Hiccup, "What the hell are you thinking you fucking ass hole!" She had enough she picked up Frodo's sword and beheads Hiccup in front of her father. "Sorry father I was just helping Frodo, FRODO!!" She turns back to Frodo and he is pale as a ghost. "Astid grab my bag," Angelica orders. Astrid listens and grabs her bag. She hands it to Angelica, she pulls out a container of atheas leaves she mushes them and spreads them on the wound. Once she Says a spell in elvish she leans over and kisses Frodo's cold lips. Her magic works and Frodo heals. He opens his eyes. "Angelica?" He asks. "I love you so much!!!!!!" To show his love he sits up and kisses his beautiful wife fully healed.

*THE END*


End file.
